


Except for your tie

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Tender or sexy moments [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, James wants a kiss from Olivia, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexy, Sexy Times, Strip Tease, Wordcount: Over 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Another moment between James and Olivia as a couple.





	Except for your tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts), [Innerangel08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/gifts), [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts).



> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming… Albert R. Broccoli, well his daughter now and all the crew who made the James Bond movies a reality.  
> Warning: none.  
> A/N: Just another tender moment between Bond and M. I'm in need of fluffy stuff so, I write them.
> 
> I would also like to thank, Mr. Daniel Craig, Dame Judi Dench, Naomi Harris and all the rest of the actors involved in the make of the movies for the work that make the outcome movie so good.

James Bond was leaning against the door frame of M's home office. She was sitting at her desk, no doubt reviewing some report.

 

A smile graced his lips. God, she was beautiful. And so sexy while reading and concentrating on what she was doing.

 

"Something to say, James?"

 

Bond pushed himself from the door frame, and walked over to her.

 

"Not really, just admiring you. Do you know how sexy you look when you're working?"

 

"No. Am I really?" she asked in a soft voice, smiling.

 

"Damn right you are," he told her as he came to stand behind her. James ducked his head and placed a kiss just belong her ear.

 

"James," she protested. "I'm working."

 

"You've been working all day, Liv. You deserve a break, and I want a kiss from the most beautiful and sexy woman. One whose smile makes my heart beat faster."

 

"Smooth talker."

 

"You love my smooth talking." Bond smirked at her.

 

"Is that what you think?"

 

"No, I know so. What do I have to do to get a kiss?"

 

Olivia thought for a moment, unconsciously darting her tongue out to lick her lips.

 

James’ reaction was to groan loudly. His cock twitched and started to swell. James wondered if she realized what effect she had one him.

 

Standing, Olivia moved around her desk, and leaned back against it, her hands resting on either side of her.

 

Oh, dear god she does, Bond thought when he saw the mischief make her eyes sparkle. He knew at that moment he was in trouble, but he loved it.

 

"Strip for me. I want to see you remove all your clothes, except for your tie.”

 

Bond lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

 

His fingers reached for his tie to loosen it, then he pulled his shirt out from his trousers, and unbuttoned it. Olivia watched, her blue eyes darkening with desire and lust. James loved seeing her eyes darken for him.

 

While his fingers worked on the buttons, Bond toed off his shoes.

 

Olivia enjoyed looking at him. Even more so now that James was stripping for her. Damn she was lucky to share his bed. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought, the oh so great, James Bond would have feelings for her, let alone romantic ones. Yet, here she was, watching him as he stripped off his clothes in front of her… for a kiss.

 

She licked her lips as her body started to react, and she felt a rush of arousal go straight to her pussy.

 

James was now bare chested.

 

He couldn't help but smirk. "See something you like?"

 

"Possibly," she replied, in a suave voice, her blue eyes shining with mischief.

 

Now James laughed. It was one of the many reasons he had fallen for her. “You minx,” he said.

 

His fingers began very slowly loosening his belt The button of his trousers followed. And as Olivia looked at him with hungry eyes, James stepped out of them, and kicked them aside.

 

Next, he slid his fingers under the waistband of his boxer shorts, and pushed them down over his hips. They fell to the floor like his trousers had done, then he stepped out of them.

 

Completely free of his clothes, except for his loosened tie, which hung around his neck, James looked at her intently as he walked over to her. When he stood an inch from her, he took off his tie and put it around her neck, curling it around his fingers and using it to pull her to him.

 

"Can I have my kiss now?" he asked, seductively.

 

"Didn’t I say you had to wear you tie?" Olivia whispered.

 

"I must have misunderstood, or maybe you weren't specific enough." James breathed.

 

"James…"

 

"Mmhmm"

 

"Shut up."

 

Olivia captured his lips for a passionate kiss. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms as he walked them to their bedroom.

 

 

 

The End

 


End file.
